Ejo Jo
Ejo Jo is the antagonist of the Malaysian cartoon series Boboiboy Franchise. He is an evil alien who is Adu du's Arch-rival who is responsible for making Adu Du leave his home planet, Ata ta tiga, to get glory and fame. In General, Ejo Jo is the main antagonist of season 2, the final antagonist and probably the one of the main antagonists in season 3, and will appear as the main anatagonist once again in Boboiboy Galaxy. Background Ejo Jo was a alien from Atata tiga and Adu Du's Greatest nemesis before meeting Boboiboy. He constantly bullied Adu Du constantly until Adu Du left Atatatiga. Since then, Adu Du has been traveling the galaxy to find cocoa and become more popular than Ejo Jo. Storyline Season 2 He is made first appearance when he make a deal with Bago go to bu Adu du spacehsip. Bago go tricked him by telling that the spaceship is "antique", so Ejo jo buy it with 80 million 80 cents. He learn about BoBoiBoy and cocoa power from the data on Adu du spaceship. He then tries to connect to Adu Du's computer and succeeds. Adu Du at first, sought to disconnect him, but failed. After discussing with Probe, Adu Du tries to convince Ejo Jo to get away from earth due to Boboiboy and his friend's powers. Ejo Jo however, is not amused by Boboiboy's abilities, and manages to explain Yaya's, Ying's, Gopal's, and Fang's powers logically. Ejo Jo then tells Adu Du to prepare his base as he will arrive on earth in twelve (12) hours He finally come to earth and landed his spaceship on BoBoiBoy's school. He introduce his new battle robot which nicknamed it P.E.T.A.I, but everyone laugh at him due the name is reference with a vegetables, which make him furious and command to P.E.T.A.I to attacking them and destroy their school.BoBoiBoy and his friends tried to go after Probe, but Ejo Jo noticed at shot them using his spaceship's laser cannon. After Probe's destroyed, Adu Du became emotionally furious and carelessly tried to shoot Ejo Jo, who was protected by PETAI. Ejo Jo then prepared to destroy him, but BoBoiBoy managed to stop him. After a long battle, he commands his Computer to teleport them into his spaceship, in which he locks his hostages into. When BoBoiBoy success found him, he order to P.E.T.A.I to defeat him. Even his robot success to overcome him, but P.E.T.A.I finally successfully destroy by Fang with his shadow dragon. When Ejo jo discover this, he rushed to don his armored suit and carrying Yaya, Ying and Gopal powerband, declare that he will defeat BoBoiBoy, leading up to the third season of the series. Season 3 The first and second episode is begin with his battle with BoBoiBoy. He use the power of Ying, Yaya and Gopal power band and also shown the true power of their power band.When he almost success to overcome him and manage to finish him, suddenly, Adu du with his Mukalakus appear and save BoBoiBoy from him. With combination attack of BoBoiBoy and Adu du, he begin felt weak and Mukalakus slowly walk towards him. Ochobot found Fang still fainted but his power band was missing, it was revealed that Ejo Jo stole it, he created a Shadow Cocoon to trap BoBoiBoy and his friends. Ejo jo use Fang power band to finish all of them with summoning Shadow Dragon, However, before he able to do this, he was being distracted by Tok aba, and Papa Zola by using Yaya and Ying power band. When Iwan success free BoBoiBoy and the other from Shadow Cocoon by using Gopal Power Band, he success to summon a shadow dragon and started to sucked their classmate, Papa Zola and Tok aba. See a horror that everyone will be sucked, BoBoiBoy summon the Earth Dragon and battled the Shadow Dragon but drangled. Fang said to Boboiboy that he must stop Ejo jo to remove the Shadow Dragon. Then the 3 Boboiboys go to Ejo jo but the Shadow Dragon stopped them. Luckily, Mukalakus arrived just on time to punch it and throw it to Ejo jo, performed a mini combo on him and the band was removed from Ejo jo. As they celebrated their victory, Adu du appeared in front of Ejo jo and tried to attack him but Ejo jo managed to go to his spaceship and Adu du tried to attacked them although Boboiboy tried to talk to him out of it but the spaceship was driven to exile the earth and Adu du was very angry and called Ejo jo a coward. He later mentioned by Bago go that Ejo jo has entered Bago go hospital to treat his injured due his battle with BoBoiBoy's gang and owed the hospital fees until he mortgaged the spaceship back to bear the cost which is too expensive, causing him shocked. In the end of episode 20, he then broke from glass chamber in Bago go hospital and said that he is return. Ejo jo finally return to earth for second time to seek a revenge after being defeat by BoBoiBoy, promised that he will destroy him along with earth with his new battle suit which he nicknamed it S.A.M.B.A.L. However, before he wanted to defeat them, he noticed the other alien along with his partner named Lahap also come to earth and easily defeat him and his troops. And later he is capture by Lahap and taken to their spaceship. Gallery Screenshots Ejo Jo experiment.png Combo SAMBAL.png SAMBAL shot.png Flying SAMBAL.png Energy blade Ejo Jo.png Ejo Jo vs Halilintar.png Ejo Jo strong.png Yaya Ying Gopal power watch.png Others Ejo Jo head.png Ejo Jo gun.png Ejo Jo computer.png 5 PETAI up.png 5 PETAI fly.png PETAI.png Evil ejo Jo.png Ejo Jo spaceship.png Trivia *Ejo Jo is also known to be one of the two most evil and insane antagonists in the series, with the other being Bora Ra, due to the fact he is way more villainous than Adu Du and nearly killed the protagonists. However, even if he shares many similarity with him, Ejo Jo is not Pure Evil like Bora Ra. *He is the first alien who take BoBoiBoy's gang power band, and the second is Captain Kaizo (although in the end, Kaizo decide to trust them and let BoBoiBoy and the other to take it back). *There were rumors that he was one of the famous team of mercenaries on the Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Category:Aliens Category:Archenemy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Mercenaries Category:Obsessed Category:Leader Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Deal Makers Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Creator Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Presumed Deceased